Without me Ken:Before I was good
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Er... guess who's back, back again? It's me. And Ken. Anyhow, check this thing out. God bless^^!


Warning: I do not Digimon. Once and for all. I do not own Eminem lyrics. Yada, yada, bla-bla-bla. I don't even like Eminem.  
Now, some ramblings of a bored person. Skip it unless you're bored too. And I mean it. Any and all, kiddies, in a fit of nostalgia, I decided to get back to what got me on track - Eminem/Digimon mixes. (For a second time, I do not like Eminem!) The reasons? There were requests to write some more parodies like "Stan" and "My name is" ( guys and girls, I appreciate your approval very much. You know who you are...and you oh so reek of awesomeness!^^) Ahem. Sorry. Back to the subject. Also, I checked my portfelio and realized there is too much depressing stuff in there already ("Lost in the rain", "Night in Kyoto", "I'm saying goodbye" and "The Hauntings"), so why don't lighten things up with some humour? Dark humour, that is, but blame Eminem. I was thinking about it on my way back home from the base I serve in, and while at home - voila! - I sat down and after 40 minutes of watching "His master's voice" episode and listening to "Without me" track ( NO!!! NO,BLAST IT!!! I! DO! NOT! LIKE! EMINEM!), I came out with this little happy (ha ha) song. You can call it, I guess, "Without me or Ken: Before I was good". Without any futher ado, I give you... this. Ah, and any reviews are welcomed. God bless, kiddies. Cheers^^   
--------------------  
Without Me (Ken: Before I was good)  
  
[Refrain 1]  
2 trailer park girls go round me outside  
round me outside, round me outside  
[Repeat Refrain 1]  
  
[Refrain 2]  
Guess whos back, back again  
Kaizer's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back  
Guess who's back...  
  
[Verse 1]  
I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to  
See Ken no more they want Kaizer, that sick kido  
Well if you want Kaizer, this is what I'll give you  
Blue shades, a cape,a weird spiked hairdo  
And tonns of sicky, freaky tricks like  
That sh*t that I did to Wormmon this morning  
I stepped on his tail while he was digivolving  
You waited this long now stop debating cuz I'm back,  
I'm on the rag and ovulating  
Hey, while you're workin', Mrs. Takaishi, your son bangs Kari and gets high (Mrs.Takaishi: "Shit!")  
So the PTC won't let me be; they tried to take away my D-3  
They tried to shut me down on TV but it feels so empty without me  
So hell no, I won't go, not so f*ckin' fast  
Not before I fullfill the promise I gave to myself  
And if someone keeps his promises than it's your's truly  
So before the season ends I'm gonna f*ck you Yoley!  
  
[Chorus X2]  
I make this sh*t a show to see  
So everybody should worship me  
Cause we need a little controversy,  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
  
[Verse 2]  
You bunch of geeks, your parents feel sick  
Embarrassed, their kids act like a stupid pricks  
They start feeling the prisoners helpless,  
Till someone like me stops this Digi madness  
A visionary, vision is scary, I know you're all tired of watching them daily  
So let me just step in and clean up the mess, personaly kick some Digidestined ass  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of them, you ask for help from me?  
Well I'm back [batman sound]  
Fix your bent antennae tune it in and then I'm gonna  
Enter in and up under your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm just that, the best thing since Matt  
The one, the man, whom you will never forget  
Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Cause I am unique, I'm one of a kind  
And Sam? Who's Sam? Nah, never mind  
  
[Chorus X2]  
  
[Verse 3]  
A tisk-it a task-it, don't make me mad, you Digidestined, bettr cut this sh*t.  
So Davis, you can get your ass kicked (Davis: "Hey!")  
You're just another "googles kid" bastard  
And Cody, you kid are so freakin' nerdy,   
You don't know me, you're too small let go its over, nobody cares 'bout your kendo  
Now lets go, just give me some time and in the next episode  
I'll finally take over this f*ckin' world  
But sometimes I think it seems, everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm disgusting, so I won't appear in season 03  
Though I'm not the first kid so controversing  
I just picked where Matt left in the first season,  
That's a rugged, handsome loner, this image works works  
And instantly 20 million other Kaizer-wonnabes emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me  
  
[Chorus X2]  
  
(Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la) [X2] 


End file.
